Hitz, Koreans, Switch!
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Sekuel Tragedi Sepakbola, dimana Hwoarang kembali beraksi dengan menonton konser Hitz. Namun, apakah yang terjadi? Mind to RnR?


Nagi : Selamat datang para pembaca!

Scarlet : Kami datang membawa sebuah kisah. Setelah sekian lama kami menghilang karena musim ujian, kini kami muncul membawa Ki Uneh, Kisah Unik Nan Aneh.

Nagi : Meskipun ini sekuel dari cerita oneshot "Tragedi Sepakbola", kita berharap ripiu dari pembaca sekalian agar fic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik

Scarlet : langsung aja , cekidot!

* * *

><p>WARNING! This fic contains OOCness, geje-ness, AU dan kawan-kawan.<p>

Disclaimer :

Tekken, belongs to Harada-sensei and Namco

Hitz(boyband) belongs to para ortunya…

Nagi and Scarlet presents…

.

.

**Hitz, Koreans, Switch!**

.

Prologue: Gara-Gara Hitz

Suatu siang di Mishima High, atau biasa disebut Tekken Gakuen…

Ada suatu bunyi aneh yang menggema di sekitar kelas 10-G, bunyi itu telah mengahncurkan kaca gedung dan melukai pembersih kaca gedung sekolah tersebut. Apakah bunyinya? Mari kita dengarkan…

.

.

_neoreul cheoeum bonsunganbuteo naema-eum-eun  
>neoui mimowa misoleul gamdanghalsu eobs-eo~~<br>neoui nun-eul balaboneun geu sungan-eneun  
>nareul michige pajyeodeulge mandeul-eoss-eo (that's right)<em>

_oh apa kamu (rasa) apa yang ku (rasa) tolong jawab aku  
>apa kamu (juga) punya rasa yang sama tolong jawab aku<em>

_(if you love me say) (yes [5x])  
>if you love me say (yes [5x])<br>if you love me say (yes [5x])  
>oh if you love me say yes<em>

_if you love me say yes (yes [5x])  
>if you love me say (yes [5x])<br>if you love me say (yes [5x])  
>if you love me say yes, if you love me say yes<em>

.

.

.

Oh, ternyata, itu adalah lagunya Hitz, boyband campuran Indonesia-Korea yang saat ini digemari oleh Hwoarang, murid yang juga asal Korea Selatan. Di saat itu juga, Hwoarang naksir sama salah satu dari anggota boyband tersebut, Lee Jeong Hoon. Namun, mengapa bunyinya bisa menghancurkan bagunan dan melukai telinga paca pembersih kaca gedung? Mari kita masuk ke dalam kelasnya…

Ternyata, eh, ternyata, Hwoarang juga ikut bernyayi. Pantas saja, telinga Jin, anak wakil kepala sekolah Mishima High, hilang entah kemana karena telah jatuh pingsan dengan telinga dan wajah yang bersimbah darah.

Sambil memegangi telinganya yang berkondisi mau-dibawa-kemana, Jin teriak, "Bisa gak tuh musik dimatiin?"

Dengan santai plus nada (sok)preman-nya, Hwo berkata, "*)Mwo? Masa aku ga boleh nyanyi sih?".

Jin pun membalas sambil teriak kesakitan, "Nyanyi sih ga apa-apa, Cuma masalahnya, liat anak-anak satu sekolah!"

Hwoarang pun melongok ke depan kelas. Dia mulai terkaget-kaget dengan kejadian sebenarnya, dimana seluruh siswa Mishima High alias Tekken Gakuen, terbaring dengan keadaan bermandikan darah yang keluar dari telinga mereka.

Otomatis, Hwoarang berkata, "*)Mian… aku ga maksud begitu… Biar kubawa ke UKS…"

"mian, mian, disini ga ada mi ayam spesial!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul satu orang gadis kaya pemilik perusahaan minyak bahan bakar eceran(?), Lili Rochefort, sosok yang (ngakunya) pacar Hwoarang.

"Hey, Darling!", sapa wanita pirang tersebut.

"Ngapain lo kesini? Gaje banget…", sapa Hwoarang sinis sambil memasang muka premannya.

"Itu tadi lagu apa sih? Sepertinya bagus…", kata Lili, menghibur.

"oh, itu tadi lagu Yes Yes Yes. Kalo ga salah, lagunya band…"

Belum sempat Hwoarang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul 3 orang lelaki berseragam rapi. Yang pertama, berambut jingkrak(?), yang di tengah, berambut coklat dan dikuncir belakangnya, dan yang terakhir, berpenampilan ala anak-culun-tokoh-utama-sinetron.

"… Hitz?", kata Hwoarang mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil jawdrop.

"Benarkah ini kelas 10-G? Kelas ini aneh sekali…", kata seorang anak berambut culun dengan nama 'Irwan' di seragamnya.

"Jadi, ini band Hitz yang kamu maksud?", Tanya Lili memasang wajah jijik.

"Bukan band, tapi boyband!", jawab Hwoarang dengan nada marah.

Hwoarang pun mulai memicingkan matanya. Tampak seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan rambut yang dikuncir setengah terlihat bingung. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya, hanya warna rambutnya yang sedikit kemerahan.

"Jeong Hoon-a… Kau datang…", kata Hwoarang sambil menyiapkan kepalan tangannya yang sudah menghadap wajah Lili.

Mendadak, Hwoarang nge-fly dan berlari dengan _slow motion _menuju pria itu sambil menyahut, " Jeong Hoon-a! ini *)oppa kamu, Nak!".

Otomatis, lelaki yang dia sebut Jeong Hoon itu menoleh dan berkata dalam bahasa Korea, "Maaf, tapi aku tak punya oppa macam kau!".

"Kenapa? Aku kutuk kau jadi batu!"

Maaf, ternyata saya ngetik cerita Malin Kundang lagi…

Bektustori.

"Kau apakan dia, Ferdinand?", marah Hwoarang kepada pria rambut jingkrak yang dia sebut Ferdinand.

"aku kasitau aja kalo ini penpik", jawab Ferdinand santai.

"Biarpun ini penpik, kalian harus hargai yang nulis dong! Jangan mentag-mentang terkenal begitu! Authornya nangis tuh!", Hwoarang marah sambil menunjuk Author yang nangis karena kehilangan inspirasi.

"Kalo kalian bikin ceritanya, gimana akunya? Namanya bukan multichapter lagi doong!", kata Author nangis Bombay.

"Aduh, maaf Aruto-san! Kita ga tau kalo yang bikin nongol…", Ferdinand sujud meminta maaf, dengan pose yang lebih mirip pose tiarap.

"_Just go away_, Ferdinand! _I don't want you here_! Nanti kupanggil kalo dapet jatahnya!", Author kita malah mengusir Ferdinand.

Oke, bektustori.

.

"_I'm his oppa, so if anything happened to him, You will get a bigger consequence"_, oceh Hwoarang sambil mencolokkan kedua jarinya ke mata Ferdinand.

"_I'll keep my promise. Here's the ticket!_", Ferdinand menyerahkan tiga lembar tiket VIP kepada Hwoarang, lalu meninggalkan siswa 10-G sambil muntah 7 hari 7 malam.

Otomatis, Hwoarang terpaku di lantai(?) dan jatuh pingsan.

"Tidak! Sepertinya Hwoarang terkena penyakit _Materides aylistis_", kata Jin sambil bertindak bak seorang dokter.

"Penyakit apa itu?", Tanya Leo yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kondisi Hwo yang hidup segan mati tak mau(?).

"yang jelas, itu penyakit langka. Hanya aku yang tahu obatnya", kata Jin, menerangkan.

Semua siswa yang menjenguk(?) Hwoarang menatap mata pria pantat bebek tersebut.

"hei, kenapa kalian melotot ke aku semua?", kata Jin bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Jam kemudian…

.

.

.

'Sial, ternyata malah begini jadinya…Kesetrum aja sana lo, Korea matre!', batin Jin sambil merogoh sakunya yang sudah kosong melompong.

Mengapa bisa? Mari kita zoom out.

.

.

.

Tenyata eh ternyata, seluruh siswa dan staf Mishima High, ditanggung biayanya oleh Jin. Dan seluruhnya berada di saf terdepan. VVIP saudara-saudara!

"Jin, terima kasih kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Ini hadiahmu.", kata Hwoarang dengan nada nge-fly sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku ke pangkuan Jin.

"Buku apa ini?", Tanya Jin.

"baca halaman paling pertama", kata Hwoarang, masih menikmati konsernya.

Jin membaca halaman pertama buku tersebut.

Tertulis 'Pembuat Rekor mengundang orang ke konser terbanyak secara serentak, Jin Kazama, versi Guinness Book of World Records'.

"Oh, Hwo. Kau sangat baik. Terima kasih!", Jin mulai menjotos kepala Hwoarang.

"Ssst, konsernya mulai tuh!".

Suasana hening sejenak. Tampak boyband Hitz sedang bernyanyi ria, dengan Jeong Hoon yang menari lemah lunglai(?).

Lalu, Jeong Hoon berkata pada penonton dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Jika ada yang berani ngalahin tarian saya, baju kalian akan saya tandatangani, dan dapat dinner langsung bersama saya", kata Jeong Hoon menyombongkan diri.

"Aku akan menantangmu!", kata Hwoarang dengan beraninya dan segera berlari menuju panggung.

Sementara itu, gumpalan awan hitam semakin membesar, menurunkan hujan gerimis.

Hwoarang berusaha berlari menuju panggung dan memanjatnya. Untungnya berhasil. Dan battle dance bermula.

Jeong Hoon memulai dengan koreografi ala boyband pada umumnya. Lalu disambung dengan Hwoarang menggunakan gerakan _shuffle_ . Namun , ketika Hwoarang melakukan _breakdance_, hujan mengguyur deras dan membuat pria rambut merah ini terpeleset, menabrak Jeong Hoon beserta terlilit kabel mikrofon, dan mereka kesetrum bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit…

"Hwoarang! Kamu tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Jin pada sosok yang gosong itu.

Sosok itu tak menjawab.

"Dari tadi dia tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana cara untuk membangunkannya?", kata Lili khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha membangunkannya", kata Jin tak menyerah. Dia melakukan pose ala petarung Muaythai.

"Kamu ngapain, Jin", Tanya Lili.

"Lihat saja nanti", kata Jin santai. Lalu, terdengar music campursari, dan Jin menyanyi.

"IWAK PEYEEEK, IWAK PEYEEEK IWAK PEYEK SEGO SUUUUN, SAMPE TUEEEE, SAMPE TUEEE…"

"Jin! Kamu ga malu diliatin banyak orang? Ga ada cara lain?", kata Lili kaget.

"Oke… Kamu pegangin jaketku dulu ya!", kata Jin sambil menyodorkan jaketnya pada Lili.

Apakah caranya?

Ternyata, Jin menyodorkan keteknya ke wajah pria yang gosong tersebut. Alhasil, sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Jin dan Lili bersorak gembira sambil menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya(?).

"Darling! Kamu sudah sadar?", kata Lili dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hah? Siapa kamu? Aku bukan pacarmu!", jawab sosok itu.

"Hwoarang, kamu ga inget aku?", Tanya Jin pada sosok yang dia sebut Hwoarang tersebut.

"Aku bukan orang yang kau maksud, aku adalah… Tunggu dulu…", kata Hwoarang sedang ngumpul nyawa. Sambil merenggut baju hitam Jin, Hwoarang berkata, " Dimana Irwan dan Ferdinand?"

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang lain, masih di RS yang sama…

"Jeong Hoon, bangunlah!", kata Irwan membangunkan pria bernama Jeong Hoon itu.

"Irwan? Ferdinand? Mana Jeong Hoon-a?", kata pria itu.

"Bukankah Jeong Hoon itu kau?", kata Ferdinand kaget.

Tiba-tiba, suara dobrakan pintu terdengar di seluruh rumah sakit.

"Irwan! Ferdinand! Ini aku!", kata sosok pria berambut oranye memanggil burungnya(?).

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau kesini?", kata Irwan membela diri.

"Tunggu dulu, teman-teman. Aku pernah tahu kejadian ini…", kata pria yang disebut Jeong Hoon mendamaikan perdebatan teman-temannya dengan pria misterius itu.

Jeong Hoon dan pria rambut oranye itu saling berdekatan, lalu melihat tangan masing-masing.

"Kau…", kata pria misterius tersebut.

"Jeong Hoon-a…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Nagi : terima kasih sudah membaca<p>

Scarlet : untuk rikues bahan chapter, kritik dan saran, bisa ripiu di bawah ini

Nagi : sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!


End file.
